


这里没有都市怪谈

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 24





	这里没有都市怪谈

“那徐好，你是什么啊？“ 金葵刚刚从冷冻仓里苏醒不足24小时，来自21世纪的古文明居民充满了一万个对新奇世界的疑问。社会变化太快了，金葵默默在心里感叹，一觉醒来世界都偷天换日了还谈什么崩塌的世界观啊，这种程度简直是纳米级分解重构。

现在是一个人类和吸血鬼精灵智兽人异能者和睦亲善共处的美好社会，即使能穿墙隐身瞬发长出七七四十九颗獠牙，也要被按时抓去听共建良好市风的月度讲座。一个都跑不了，用徐好的原话说就是“不管是人类还是狼人还是什么，都要按时参与社区义工！”

“所以我是什么不重要。”徐好帮金葵慢慢收拾出客房卧室，徐好因夜跑多次打趴夜间犯罪者被赋予五讲四美青年称号，早知道还要帮速冻肉重返社会就不去领奖了！徐好被金葵五花八门的提问耗尽了最后一毫升脑汁。

好吧，这块速冻肉是比较好看啦，徐好很不争气地妥协了。速冻肉在徐好心里的备注升级为“精品速冻肉大帅哥”。

金葵很有眼力见地抓住了徐好耳后的飘红，“给我讲讲嘛，这些我都不知道。”嘴巴也委委屈屈地扁下来，徐好突然觉得自己做了十分过分的错事，心虚地想，如果每次采购时精灵商贩都像你一样会撒娇就完蛋了。

“魅魔。”徐好快速地丢出两个字，装做什么也没发生过。

但他确实低估了远古人出奇的学习能力——手机搜索。这个以垃圾广告为特色的搜索引擎居然还奇迹般地在时空里存活了下来。于是金珉奎大声读出：“魅魔是古文明欧洲及中东民间传说中的邪灵或超自然个体，常会在梦中以人类形式出现，是通过性…咳咳！来入侵大脑的…”

话没说完，徐好就冒着烟捂着他的嘴巴迅速叫停。“胡说！胡说！”徐好羞愤到发抖，信息错误就算了。我会在第一次见面就称呼你由猩猩演化而来的高级两脚兽吗！

魅魔小伺主好像生自己的气了，虽然摔门而去的时候还记得把床脚的床单抹平。但是是真的生气了，这可不太好。其一，虽然二十四小时内信息量过载，但眼下的确是寄人篱下的情况没错。其二，魅魔小伺主看起来就温温软软好拿捏的样子，怎么会是高危型物种啊？

于是晚上金葵又重拾参考价值不高的网页搜索：如何亲近和房东的关系？

他点进一个貌似有点干货的帖子，楼主的回答以倒序置顶更新明晃晃地挂在标题下：  
谢邀，但已经和房东在一起啦！跨物种恋爱不容易呢，在这里送给每一位网友祝福！

嗯，金葵福至心灵地想到了透过苏醒仓厚厚的玻璃看到的徐好，坚定又温柔地看着拼命地对准吸氧管的自己，他突然就有了些在翻天覆地的新世界里继续生活的信心。

那不妨就看一下说的是什么吧，闲着也是闲着。

1L  
我和男朋友是租房认识的！我是犬型兽人，他是兔型兽人。如果说情侣或是普通朋友之间有什么相处之道的话，那就一定是了解尊重其他物种的习性和生活方式吧！一开始不知道他不喜欢，总是喜欢叼他耳朵玩来着，这个习惯变成情侣后也没改…总之，一定要摸清对方厌恶什么，不然总有一天会造成误会的。

徐好不喜欢什么啊？金葵想了想昭然若揭的答案，反正大声查户口是已经测试过的绝对黑名单了，为了保险起见，还是问一下徐好吧。他奔走了一天，也还没倒过来睡眠舱里全天极夜的时差，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

“我没什么不喜欢的啊？”徐好眼睛睁大迷惑地问他，还贴心给他的吐司涂上厚厚的一层橘子果酱。徐好自己假装没有跟他生过气这件事本身也够幽默，金葵忍得很辛苦，但是笑出声来又会被教训。他不怕徐好的小恶魔角和还没有长过下唇的尖牙，但他怕徐好生气。于是他努力地镇定着呼吸，“那总有不太愉快的事情呢？说出来吧，我们暂住在一起也可以放松些。”

徐好认真地思考了一会，“那倒是有一件事，”徐好两条细眉簇起来，“不许随便乱说我对别人使用能力，我很有原则的，不该做的事情不会去做。”然后又点了点头，希望向金葵证明自己不容置疑的可信度。

“嗯！”金葵眼睛里都写着“我相信你”四个大字，小魅魔可真善良啊，这么强大的能力都不会乱用。

不会乱用…吗？

金葵看着徐好搬了个小板凳蹲在护士旁边，旁边等着打生物疫苗的小孩子们整齐地列成一队俄罗斯套娃。流程是这样的：序号会先抱起一个孩子轻轻放在膝盖上，托起小脸和对方对视。然后小朋友瞪得圆圆的大眼睛里就会浮出一个摇荡的桃心，是受到魅魔牵制的标志。金葵仔细观察徐好的状态，徐好眼角嘴唇都泛着绛红，陷入某种难以言喻的氛围，眼眸更是下沉进一片生雾的死海。直到小朋友呆呆地看着他失去精神自由，旁边的护士姐姐就眼疾手快地扎上一针，小朋友“哇”的一声哭了，在被刺痛的同时从幻梦中醒来。

金葵突然领教了这项不能擅用的能力，如果有人想一直沉没于海平面自溺可怎么办呢？

从儿童医院出来的时候，金葵就一直心事重重。直到去超市为吃饭极香的大型犬扫荡货架的时候也总是出神。徐好用手背贴上他的脑门确认没有发烧，突然恍然大悟，“你不是还在想那件夜行尾随者的事吧？”

最近生活的片区出现了尾随独自回家的人类的夜行吸血鬼，他也有听说，第二天在街角的巷子里才发现晕过去的受害者，脖子上有两个明晃晃的血洞，幸而作案者没有彻底杀害的动机，只是释放完眩晕素后就匆匆逃跑。但金葵还是一直惴惴不安。

“我要是也有什么特殊能力，能保护你就好了。”金葵低着头从嘴里咕哝出一句。

这家伙说要保护魅魔？方圆几里的蚂蚁蜗牛打洞鼹鼠都停下前爪笑了，但徐好还是被击中了一下，魅魔原来也是可以有保护者的呀。

“做人类有什么不好？”徐好摸了摸他的头，“有时候有特殊能力是一件很累的事。”

金葵把他的手揪下来放在掌心握了握，徐好一下子被暴击到脸红，从宽慰到心动的电台转换得太快，突然他就处于了劣势地位，被手无寸铁的人类蛊惑到目眩神迷。金葵，我看你才是魅魔才对。

回家路上金葵声称要保护徐好，侧身把他挡在马路内侧。抓获夜间犯罪小能手徐好反而心惊胆战，害怕金葵会受到伤害。这块速冻肉这么香，每个物种都想觊觎也是可能的！徐好气鼓鼓地担忧着，偷偷把尖箭头尾巴放出来环绕着金葵。金葵没注意到身后带着点点红色荧光的小尾巴像只萤火虫一样只绕着他飞舞。

当晚，不知道是不是开了瓶红酒的缘故，金葵梦到了徐好。

他清醒地知道自己是在做梦，梦境慢慢以波纹状摇晃聚拢的时候他还在心里别扭着，不是说好不乱用能力的吗？等到眼前出现了清晰可感的画面，他一下子失去了动弹的能力。

徐好裸着身子穿着件拖至脚踝的黑纱，笼统地裹着金葵不敢细细打量的皮肉。侧躺在床上脸颊贴着他的腿根慢慢地蹭，头上的红色小尖角就偶尔戳上他的腰间。甚至抬起头来，舌头分两次扫过嘴角，眼睛里带着能穿透胸腔的钩子轻软地问：“白天的时候想很久了吧？”

然后又坐直了一点，这次能透过黑纱看到重点部位的暧昧轮廓。徐好看着他，尖下巴杵在他的腰腹上。  
“珉奎，好色哦。”

金葵马上就惊醒了，第一件事甚至是打开门缝看看徐好起床了没有。对方的房门紧闭着，金葵蹑手蹑脚地穿过门廊去卫生间洗换下的内裤。越是搓洗，越害羞，越生气。这样随意进入别人的梦境是怎么回事，太丢人了！

他决定等徐好起床就和他理论一番。

徐好揉着眼睛从卧室走了出来，边打哈欠边做晨间拉伸。没等金葵开口，徐好把自己甩在沙发上就开始抱怨，“楼上的儿童房是怎么回事啊？怎么玩了半夜的弹珠，好吵，我半夜才睡着。今天可是休息日诶！“

说着，凑近金葵让他看自己眼睛下两个乌黑的大黑眼圈。金葵看他不像是在说谎，但同时就意识到：

是我啊！我都做了什么乱七八糟的梦！

但是心里还在期待昨晚那场梦境的结局。

夜间作案者没有抓到，但金葵一天比一天紧张起来。他本来就害怕除徐好以外的各种精怪，而且徐好这个热衷夜跑的养生魔物一天都没间断过，虽然屡次表面嘱咐实则警告金葵不必担心，金葵还是会一秒一秒地数着钟在像是煎屁股的沙发上坐立难安，等徐好打卡五十分钟后回家。

有一天徐好照例跑完步回来，刚一进门，就看见金葵故意挤在茶几和沙发的空隙里，被促狭的空间挤成一块可怜又可爱的狗狗饼。徐好讶异地走近，发现狗狗眼里甚至噙了浅浅一圈和人设不符的泪。徐好赶紧蹲下去也把自己塞进小峡谷间，“怎么了？”

金葵伸出一只手颤巍巍地指向窗外，徐好伸出脖子一看也被吓了一跳，是个被风刮到窗上牢牢贴紧的大黑塑料袋，乍一看确实很有惊悚效果。估计是金葵把无辜的城市垃圾当成了某种会倒吊在窗沿上的夜行怪，吓得不轻。徐好马上把金葵搂进颈间，像是在哄小朋友那样顺着后脑勺的头发撸到肩膀。“不怕，不怕了啊。不是都发现了是垃圾袋吗？”

金葵变本加厉，抱着膝盖的手紧紧搂着徐好的腰把他拉近自己，狗狗饼变成了粘锅的糯米饼。“可是真的吓死了，你又不在家…”

徐好恍然大悟，原来大型留守儿童的痛点在这里埋着雷等着自己呢。金葵一定很辛苦吧，徐好想象了一下金葵裹在被子里看电视的画面，还要掐着时间在自己回来前把被子再抱进卧室里假装什么都没发生过。此刻金葵脸还挤在他胸前用脚演技假哭，徐好哑然失笑，“知道啦，近期晚上就不出门了。”

对方头一下子抬起来，眼睛亮得像是看到了崭新的弹力抛掷球。“明浩太好了！”解决方案新鲜出炉了，但两人还是保持着这个手臂和腿都七拐八拐地纠缠一通的姿势。金葵用手臂固住徐好的腰前后摇晃。“明浩想吃什么？我去做！”

真是一点都不想思考和食物有关的事了，徐好乘坐着金葵牌摇摇车，心里像撒了双倍剂量的跳跳糖一样反复爆开，回弹，发出滴滴答答的爆破声。

围裙对金葵来说有点小，徐好憋着笑看他紧绷绷地塞进粉色的花布。金葵熟练地把番茄洗净划上十字刀，顺着圆弧细致地剥皮。剥着剥着，一双细瘦的小臂就环上他的腰，后背也被依上另一份重量。金葵举着半个汁水四溢的番茄，大拇指抠进饱满的果肉里就再也难以下刀，“怎…怎么了。”

背后传来徐好小小的声音：“谢谢你为我下厨，辛苦了。”

金葵想说声不用谢，今天想给你做的是…等等，今天的菜谱是什么来着？

这天早上，金葵被门铃声吵醒。  
他一开门，就看到个身着黑袍神父模样的男人站在门口，脖子上还挂着闪亮的长串珠十字架。徐好刚刚走过来就被金葵一把挡在身后，用自以为耳语但三人都能清楚听见的音量紧张地长句攻击：“这是谁？为什么神父会来找你？他会不会对你有危险啊，会不会用银改锥钻你胸口？明浩别怕，我会保护你的！”

徐好无语地看着前几天被塑料袋就吓得哭哭啼啼的金葵，这个样子被保护的人肯定更堂皇吧！他直接踏出一步向门外的年轻神父打招呼：“Joshua？”对方在刚刚金葵发表猜疑论调的时候就保持侧身站立装作暂发性耳聋。  
徐好：“……“

“打扰了，这是最近的宣传册。”Joshua从袍子里掏出一本薄薄的卡通折页册，向他点了下头就转身离去。

徐好道了谢，把宣传册凑近金葵的脸。“看吧，他就是定期来发这个的。哪有你想的那样？”  
金葵想委委屈屈地解释是担心徐好，却被手里的小册子吸引了目光。翻开花花绿绿的封面，第一页就印着一幅四格漫画。原型状态下的小型犬和垂耳兔像两个软球一样肉墩墩地挤在一起。第一二张是狗狗大张嘴巴让垂耳兔彻底地感受了一次含头之爱和死死叼着对方耳朵的画面，旁边被狠狠地画上一个红叉。下面的两张则是握爪言和，垂耳兔安静地趴在狗狗背上享受着毛绒战车的骑乘体验，这次的批语则变成了绿色的对勾。

图片下方加粗写着：各种物种和睦相处，我们都有光明的前途。

金葵沉思了一会，问徐好：“你相信跨物种恋爱吗？”

诶？徐好脸突然红了，躲避着他的目光。“相信…相信吧。”金葵闻言，开心地说“太好了！我也相信！”然后就拿着宣传册飘走了，掷地有声的话语余音还飘在客厅的空气里。徐好被他一系列的举动搞得摸不清头脑，什么啊？说得像明天就要去管理局登记了一样。

明明还不是那种关系，徐好脸红心跳地想着，怎么可以说得那么坦然啊。

今天老天就是存心让二人讨不到清净似地，下午文飞又来了。徐好没开门就知道是他，只有文飞会拎着各种新奇古怪的临市特产，无视门铃三短一长选一长地发出让人心烦意乱的叩门声。

果不其然，文飞把大包小包的特产零食挡在脸前，“小浩浩！”然后从购物袋旁探出一双探寻的大眼睛压低声音说：“快，让我看看冰冻小帅哥在哪儿？长什么样子？”

徐好没能卖太久让文飞抓心挠肝的关子，因为金葵闻声走过来，“这位是？”

文飞露出八颗牙齿职业微笑：“我是文飞！浩浩的好朋友，这次从临市飞回来给你们带回好多好吃的！”金葵明显地被对方口中的“你们”取悦了，对方知道他和徐好暂住在一起的关系，那多半也和徐好十分熟络。“飞？”金葵好奇地问，“请问你是有翅膀的吗？”

“我没有翅膀啦！我是月光使，平常都用飞行升降机！”  
“月光使？”  
徐好一脸兴奋地给金葵解释，“月光使就是负责晚上在每几百平方米的天空挂上月光的职务！有公假，白天还不用上班！”徐好眼睛晶晶亮亮的，在回想文飞精美细致的实操画面。“真的是好浪漫的工作，公务员就是好！”

金葵心里突然有些酸酸涩涩的，他今天又了解了一项徐好憧憬自己却不能拥有的能力。等到文飞走了，他还在发呆，徐好默默走到他身边坐下。

“你是喜欢飞行吗？”  
“啊？”  
徐好咬着下唇期待地看着他，“我有翅膀，我可以带你飞。”

徐好把一块荧光色的小挂布从抽屉里翻出来用曲别针固定在胸前，上面标着大大的“MM1107”。金葵不解地问：“这是什么？”徐好无语地看了一眼大惊小怪的金葵，“夜间飞行当然也要牌照啊，违章超速怎么办？”

…原来飞翔不是件随心所欲的事呢。

金葵在二十多年来的人生中第一次拥有冲上云端的体验，城市的每一条街道都以一个新奇又精巧的视角铺展开来。他双臂搂住徐好的肩膀，腿也仅仅地缠住作为高空飞行仅剩的可靠安全带。徐好拥有一双翼展很宽的漂亮黑色翅膀，在月光下泛着贝类的莹润光泽。翅膀是有温度的，金葵把手贴上去抚摸着墨黑的轻羽，上面还沾着一点穿过云层时挂上的湿气。

他有些抱歉地注意到因为身上挂着自己，徐好飞得有点吃力。他凑近徐好耳边，“我们不飞了吧？我已经看得很满足了！”徐好这才缓缓降落，翘起一条小腿小心地控制着速度，像一只脱骨坠凡的堕天使。

双脚落地的那一刻金葵还是打了几个趔趄，双手撑着膝盖纾解了好一会眩晕。徐好担忧地看着他，正考虑要不要给他买一点克服药剂就被金葵托着屁股举起来原地旋转。这家伙一下子就不晕了吗？徐好以一个不太美观的姿势撅着屁股栽倒在金葵肩膀上，金葵看上去由衷地开心和满足。“谢谢明浩！这是我看过最美的一次月亮！”

“你先放我下来！”徐好蹬着小腿挣扎着，但金葵没有乖乖地遂愿。一个以月光为基调的灵感油然而生，在画纸上蓄意地勾勒出小魅魔的轮廓。

金葵今天古怪，非常古怪。

虽然像往常一样吃饭海量睡得香还抱着吸尘器就开始了一次彻头彻尾的大清扫，但徐好足够了解金葵。如果平常的金葵是壁橱里融融燃着的金黄火焰，那今天的金葵简直就是直朝天空喷射的巨形篝火，连鼻息间吐的气都带着十乘十的活力。而且金葵太不会掩饰了，问他有什么事吗，金葵就像发条走到了最后一圈一样四肢僵硬，脖子咔吧咔吧地扭过来看他。“没有啊！真的没有，撒谎的人会眨眼的！”

徐好开始真实地担忧金葵是不是某天被彗星砸中了脑袋而造成了潜形的并发症，自己明明又没有质疑他撒谎。而且，金葵可能自己也不知道他眨了两次眼，飞快地，睫毛上下一碰扫过好看的眼眸。

算了，随他去吧。徐好安慰自己，却在心里留下了好奇猫猫的种子，总是忍不住期待会不会和自己有关呢？杯子已经倒满了水，徐好还是没有觉察，直到随着水池的凹槽缓缓溢出打湿拖鞋。一个捂着呼之欲出的惊喜盒子坐立难安，一个像猫猫一样伏在墙角准备窥伺，不知不觉天色也捱得沉了下来。

金葵偷偷拿着手机进了卫生间反锁，拨通了文飞的电话。

文飞兴奋又揶揄的声音从电话那头响了起来：“我已经准备就绪啦！还提前找同事帮我观测好，今晚九点的时候的月亮最亮！我这边八点就准备上升，肯定没问题！”  
金葵反复谢过文飞，攥起拳头给镜子里的自己打气，接下来就要等着时间一点一点到来了。

吃过饭徐好先是去晾衣服，然后就和金葵偎在沙发上看一档无聊的脱口秀节目，通篇没几个笑料，金葵刚想换台，徐好就打着哈欠说困了想早点回房间休息。  
一看客厅的挂钟，已经八点五十五分了！

金葵刷地一下站起来，目光炯炯。“你不许睡！”  
“为什么，我好累了，明天再闹好不好？”徐好又困得软成一团栽倒在沙发上，他不知道金葵又在唱哪一出。但既然已经别别扭扭地瞒了那么久，为什么就偏偏趁他提不起精神的时候较劲呢？  
金葵急得脑门直冒汗，眼看着一会就到了约定好的九点，文飞可能已经万事俱备了，正坐在脚手架上倒计时，却不知金葵这边焦灼的光景。

不管了，金葵向前两步抓住徐好的肩膀。小麦色的脸庞被醺得通红，低吼出一句：“徐好，我喜欢你！不管你是魅魔还是什么，我都喜欢你！”

是时候了啊，文飞看了一眼怀表开始了自己的本职工作。他平常会从一个不透光的丝绒袋子里掏出一把液态的月光，以放飞一只雏鸟的姿态轻轻让它流动到高空气流里。于是月光就会像水银一样慢慢流淌到天际，散出星河的鎏光。

但今天是小浩浩的大日子，文飞满意地露出了微笑，所以工序要多一步才行。

他轻轻把一滴粉紫色的颜料滴在了袋子里，低头看了看，又以调酒般的花哨手法上下左右地摇晃，直到袋子里满满当当地盛着一汪粉紫的浓浆。

“妈妈快看！今天的月光是粉紫色的！”小女孩拽住妈妈的袖子，指着天空兴奋地喊。  
不只是小女孩，居民纷纷走上街头，开始惊叹独属于黑夜的晚霞。

徐好和金葵也愣住了，还是金葵先一步反应过来，前言不答后语地说：“喜欢吗？粉紫色…很配你。”  
徐好张大嘴巴说不出话来，他的确带这个人类看过了最美最盛大的月亮，但他没想到的是，金葵也不甘示弱，他被惊喜成双砸中，从心底破土而出的爱意和世上仅此一份的定制月光。

当晚小魅魔就被剥光了衣服亲自变成粉紫色。金葵密密麻麻的吻覆盖下来，他好不容易才找到一块呼吸顺畅出声控诉的间隙：“哪有刚接受表白就对我这样的啊！太过分了！”

金葵低头去吻他肖想了很久的莹润的肩，“我问你，有没有潜入过我梦里？”徐好整个人在尚存的羞怯和控制不出外流的爱意间挣扎燃烧，还要分一半精力努力受着身下一波接一波凶悍的顶弄。“没有！”

金葵把他腿掰得更开，顺着势一把把他颠到腿上摇摇晃晃地半跪着。他这会相信徐好是真正的魅魔了，他动情的时候眼角眉梢沾上的引诱漂亮得惊心动魄。心里怜惜着，却还是假装硬冷地不理会他喉咙里勾人的呜咽。“再问你一次有没有，不说实话，今天非让你尾巴都冒出来不可。”  
徐好显然是被顶到了深处，身子都开始哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖。他委屈极了，堂堂魅魔被这样丢人地按在怀里被调笑，被欺负。但只要一想到欺负他的人是金葵，他就更兴奋，形成一个又放荡又羞耻的怪圈。金葵还掐着他的屁股不放过他，他只好乖乖招认，“有！有！”

这才像话嘛，金葵把眼泪糊了一脸的小魅魔圈进臂里好好安抚，做错事就要好好惩罚。

他捞起徐好的脸，在小尖牙上重重地盖了个章。那就罚你一辈子都对我下咒好了。


End file.
